Question: Simplify \[\frac{1}{\dfrac{1}{\sqrt{2}+1} + \dfrac{2}{\sqrt{3}-1}}.\]
Answer: We first simplify each smaller fractional expression, by multiplying by the conjugate of the denominator: \[\frac{1}{\sqrt2+1} = \frac{1}{\sqrt2+1} \cdot \frac{\sqrt2-1}{\sqrt2-1} = \sqrt2-1\]and \[\frac{2}{\sqrt3-1} = \frac{2}{\sqrt3-1} \cdot \frac{\sqrt3+1}{\sqrt3+1} = \sqrt3+1.\]Therefore, the given expression becomes \[\frac{1}{(\sqrt2-1)+(\sqrt3+1)} = \frac1{\sqrt2+\sqrt3}.\]Multiplying by the conjugate one more time, we have \[\frac1{\sqrt2+\sqrt3} = \frac1{\sqrt2+\sqrt3} \cdot \frac{\sqrt3-\sqrt2}{\sqrt3-\sqrt2} = \boxed{\sqrt3-\sqrt2}.\]